Who's Your Daddy?
by hedwigmail
Summary: Father's day. Post Bare.
1. Chapter 1

**Who's Your Daddy?**

By hedwigmail 

**A/N: Inspired by Ali's prompt in the Bare100. Oh, you best believe it. Dedicated to Ali and the Baseball Innuendo Clan. Seriously, if you don't know, don't ask.**

Christine rolled over in bed, opening one eye to see her mother kneeling in front of her.

"Chrissy? Honey, you need to wake up." Ivy smiled, brushing her daughter's cheek with the back of her palm. "You know what day it is, right?"

Chrissy carefully sat up, looking hopeful. "Christmas? Halloween? My Birthday? Any day without daycare?"

Ivy smiled, stroking her daughter's hair. "No, honey. It's June. It's Father's Day, silly."

"Oh…" Chrissy sat up, wiping her eyes. "Then why do I have to get up?" She moaned, pulling off her sheets and standing unsteadily.

Ivy smiled encouragingly as she grabbed her little girl's robe and helped Chrissy into it. "But Pumpkin, we need to make Daddy breakfast. It's our tradition. Don't ya remember?"

Chrissy mumbled a reply as she stepped into her fuzzy robe and followed her mother out into the hallway and to the kitchen of their apartment. "Are we having pancakes?"

Her mother sighed and gave in, pulling out a mixing bowl and a frying pan. "Okay, if you really want them. I sure you'll Dad'll love whatever we make as long as you help."

Chrissy nodded back, finding some fruit and asking her mom if they needed a fruit salad. She took the safety knife she was handed and cut a pear, some strawberries and a small bit of melon into uneven cubes.

Ivy mixed and flipped pancakes, arranging them as best she could and placing them carefully onto a plate before moving on to Chrissy's pancakes. She packed as many chocolate chips as she could into two pancakes, glancing over every now and then to make sure that her daughter hadn't hurt herself with the least sharp utensil in any kitchen.

"Are you almost done, Hun?" Ivy turned, bringing the plate over to the tray she had set out the night before. Christine nodded and brought over her messy fruit bowl and set it down, wiping her hands on her bathrobe. Ivy laughed and pulled out a napkin, wiping off her daughter's hands for her.

"Okay, we ready?" She picked up the tray and turned to Chrissy, who smiled at her. Chrissy followed Ivy down the hallway to her parent's bedroom.

Ivy backed through the door and nudged her head towards the bed, making sure she was being followed. "Honey?" Ivy asked louder, addressing her husband.

He sat up, smiling at them. "Hey, look, it's my two favorite girls! What have you got there?"

"DADDY!" Chrissy cried, jumping onto the bed, barely missing her dad's legs. "I made you breakfast!"

"Really?" He asked, looking to Ivy who shrugged and nodded, letting Chrissy take all the credit. "That's amazing Hun! All by yourself?"

"Yep!" She smiled, bouncing on the bed.

"Chrissy, I have an idea. Why don't you go back to the kitchen and start on your _chocolate-chip pancakes _that _you_ so laboriously made for yourself? And we can come back and give Daddy his gifts when everyone's done."

Chrissy nodded, bounding off the bed and into the kitchen, waving her dad a goodbye.

Ivy smiled and set the tray down on the bed, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "Happy Father's Day, honey."

He smiled. "Thanks for breakfast."

Ivy smiled back, stroking his face, "I love you, Matt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Who's Your Daddy?**

By hedwigmail 

**A/N: Another chapter. This one's meaner, though. DON'T KILL ME! Written for Ali. Hehehe…**

Matt smiled at Ivy, "I love you too." She smiled back before sighing and adverting her eyes. "What is it?"

Ivy's eyes went around the room, looking anywhere except at Matt. "I just…" She sighed again, finally bringing her eye's to meet his. "It's father's day. And… Well, I'm feeling a little… guilty."

Matt frowned, pulling her chin up so he could look straight into her eyes. "Why?"

"It's… Chrissy doesn't even… I feel guilty about… About Jason."

He let go of her chin, looking to the wall. "I thought we decided we were never going to say that name again…"

"I'm sorry! I just… I mean, he _is_ her real father. Her birth father." Ivy looked down again, too scared to meet his gaze.

Matt glared back at her. "No. _I _am her real father. _He_ is dead. Remember? _He _doesn't exist."

Ivy swallowed and looked at the bedspread. "But, he did exist, Matt. Without him, we would have never had Chrissy. And… I mean, I just feel terrible that he had problems and he went and did… that… So we just pretend he's not real? Just act like he never existed?"

Matt looked into Ivy's eyes, which slowly looked up to meet his. "Yes." He looked away, back to his breakfast, which was slowly becoming room temperature. "Ivy, do you really want to put all of us… Yourself in that kind of pain? What did he do for you… for us… for Chrissy, besides make her? Nothing. He made everyone go through so much hell, why do you want to bring that back? You don't. I know you don't. So it's better if we just forget."

"Matt, I don't want the pain again, you know I don't want it… But… He was real. He existed, and pretending he didn't will just make it hurt more."

"No, it won't. It will help. If we pretend, if we forget, he'll be gone. Okay?" He didn't wait for a reply as he looked down at his breakfast. "Now, I'd like to eat my breakfast before it gets any colder. Is that fine with you?"

"Fine." Ivy replied, getting up off the bed and walking out of the room. She dried her silent tears with her sleeve as soon as she was out of Matt's site.

"Mommy?" Chrissy asked as her mom walked into the living room. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine honey." Ivy bent down next to her daughter and hugged her. "I love you so much."

Chrissy hugged her back, confused. "I love you too, Mommy…"


End file.
